


Birthday Surprise

by Lindenharp



Series: Holiday Celebrations [5]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: James's and Robbie's American neighbour is an excellent baker who loves to share. But why is she giving them birthday treats?
Relationships: James Hathaway/Robert Lewis
Series: Holiday Celebrations [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535867
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Birthday Surprise

Robbie's carrying a shoebox.

"From Brenda?" James guesses.

"Aye. Said 'it's for the birthday', then disappeared before I could blink." 

James frowns. It's neither Robbie's birthday nor his. The box's enticing contents don't look particularly birthdayish: seed cakes and apple tarts.

"Seed cakes!" Robbie exclaims. "My gran made those."

James squints at his mobile. "Let me check the date..."

"It's 22 September. Want the year, too?"

"Haha. According to Tolkien, today is Bilbo and Frodo's birthday."  _ Brenda must be a fan. _

"More flippin' elves?"

"Nope. Flippin' hobbits."

"And what's a hobbit when it's at home?"

James smiles. "Very well fed."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done anything in this series for a while. Current events distracted me from writing anything for spring and summer holidays. Like James, I needed a moment to remember the significance of September 22, but then I knew I had to write something.
> 
> For those who may not catch the reference, the following bit of dialogue is from the _Lewis_ episode, "Allegory of Love".
>
>> DS James Hathaway : You know what one of the Inklings is meant to have said when Tolkien started reading them 'Lord of the Rings'?  
> DI Robert Lewis : Oh, spare me, Sergeant; I've had enough of imaginary worlds.  
> DS James Hathaway : You'll like it, sir; I promise.  
> DI Robert Lewis : Go on then.  
> DS James Hathaway : They said: "Not more flipping elves!" Except they didn't say 'flipping'.  
> DI Robert Lewis : [laughs] I like it. Home, James.


End file.
